1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to two-wheeled motor vehicles including a belt-type continuously variable transmission.
2. Description of the Related Art
Some two-wheeled motor vehicles have a center stand for supporting the vehicle body while keeping the rear wheel, which is a driving wheel, floating above the ground. For such a two-wheeled motor vehicle, when the acceleration grip is operated while the vehicle body is supported by the center stand, the rear wheel will spin. Then, when the support by the center stand is released and the rear wheel thus lands while spinning, an abrupt change will occur to the torque in the torque transmission path to the rear wheel.
The above mentioned abrupt change in torque causes a belt slip in a two-wheeled motor vehicle having a belt-type continuously variable transmission. In a hydraulic continuously variable transmission for transmitting torque via a metallic belt, in particular, belt slip is not preferable in view of durability of a belt and a pulley.